


Under the mistletoe

by fallen_for_another_psychopath



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Mistletoe, Multi, yh theres no smut dont get too excitd perverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_for_another_psychopath/pseuds/fallen_for_another_psychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Raven are little shits and trick Clarke to get under a mistletoe to finally address their sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the mistletoe

"What's the tradition of this thing again?" Bellamy gestured to the mistletoe taped above them to the narrow ceiling, as they sat on the stairs.

Clarke frowned. When Bellamy suggested a sit down in the hallway to get away from the noise (and the silly games) she had not considered this happening. She didn't think it was Bellamy's style to be coy.

"Outdated commercial bullshit thrust upon us primarily for pathetic guys to coerce girls into kissing them who usually wouldn't give them the time of day." Bellamy shrugged his shoulders, not in disagreement.

"And what if a hot mechanic came up to you, instead of a pathetic guy?" Raven announced from above, teetering down the stairs, making Clarke jump.

Clarke's eyes narrowed; they had both ambushed her. And when she was in a placated mood, with mulled wine and mince pies in her tummy. No fair.

"You two planned this."

The culprits exchanged glances. Raven gestured for Bellamy to go first.

"So... we may have. The mistletoe was a guile but we had honourable intentions. "

"Speak for yourself," Raven interrupted, with a smile.

Bellamy continued. "There's something between the three of us. I know it; Raven knows it. And we know you know it too. But are you going to do anything about it?"

Clarke sat still, not negating the rest but pondering over why he emphasised the 'you'... and she didn't like her conclusion.

"So you're asking me to choose to kiss one of you?"

Bellamy nodded. "So what's it going to be?"

He pretended not to care, but Clarke detected how he leant slightly forwards, and Raven - she was leaning her side against the banister.

"Bellamy," she started. Raven sank. "I think you're wonderful, I really do. But blazing comets are more my type."

She got up, ripped the taped mistletoe out and dangled it above Raven.

She was rewarded by the size of Raven's smile, and the joyous girl's embrace almost caused Clarke to fall back amongst the stairs.

She felt a warm hand at her back, "I've got you Princess," soothed Bellamy, from the steps below.

"Good, because I need somebody to hold me when the comet burns me up."

"Good to be needed," he returned with a smile.

"And I need a dick sometimes." Raven added in.

"Raven!" Clarke exclaimed.

"He knows I'm kidding, Princess. I also need that thing too." She pointed to the centre of Bellamy's chest and Bellamy put his hand on top and held it there, and they held their gazes a little.

Almost made Clarke guilty for butting in. Almost. Medical accuracy was very important to her.

"Actually the heart goes a little to the left of the body..."

They both groaned.

"Alright, Miss Merry Christmas and a happy new lecture about anatomy, let's join the others before we're out long enough to confirm their suspicions," Raven ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you think I've gone to the dark side and turned poetic shit, blazing comet is thanks to @blackravenswing 
> 
> Eh. I don't know what this is.
> 
> Merry Xmas?


End file.
